Some Things Do Change
by Carnomaniac
Summary: Knockout, forbidden to use his alt-form, needs to find a way to curb his racing addiction. Is his problem solved when he meets a racer named Aroura, who shares the same passion for speed, or are his problems just beginning?
1. The Passion

This is my ﬁrst ever fanﬁc! Yay! I can't wait to know what you guys think of it! I  
kind of mixed up all the different series. It takes place in the  
Transformers Prime world, but contains any and all other Transformer characters.  
For instance I have put Thundercracker and Skywarp in there...because they are  
just too awesome. *hugs large metal ﬂyers* Comments of any kind are welcome.

**Disclaimer:**** None of these characters or names of the characters(or the names of **  
**the bases/ships) are mine...except for the humans, which are my made up **  
**characters(with made up names). Hasbro owns Transformers(how lucky they are). I own the human **  
**characters...which will be in future chapters.**

*Random Transformers words(used in this chapter)...for those who don't know.* ^^

Stellar Cycle- about a year

Joor- an hour

Pede- cybertronian foot (pedesteps=footsteps)

Audio- ear

Scrap- cuss word(use your imagination)

Frag- cuss word(use your imagination)

Mechs- male cybertronians

Ground bridge- teleports you to anywhere on the planet

Energon- cybertronian food as you will

Trine-bond- a special bond shared by three seekers

Seeker- flyer(usually fighter planes)

* * *

He just didn't understand. It has been going on far too long. If only he would obey his

superiors orders. 'I can always hand out more punishments...I mean, I am Second in  
Command.' He was in deep thought as he watched a security clip.

Scratching the Aston Martin's ﬁnish didn't seem to have worked for very long, seeing  
how he was up to his old tricks again. This had gone on for at least a stellar cycle, and the ﬂyer  
could not longer take the sports car's little jaunts.

"What am I going to do with this one? He just can't follow my orders, or anyone else's  
for that matter!" spoke angrily into Soundwave's visor which replayed the security tapes  
from the previous week. Knockout was caught sneaking off of the Nemesis once again.  
He had more than one way to get off of the ship, that's for sure. 'How is it that he keeps  
getting of of the Nemesis, even when the outside...and inside were always so heavily  
guarded?'

Starscream cycled heavily, fogging up Soundwave's visor. "What should I do to him next  
time he does something foolish? Hmmm Soundwave?...I must think of a suitable  
punishment that will show him that disobeying a superior is a big mistake!" Oh did  
Knockout aggravate him to the pits!

"Soundwave? Would you be so kind as to join me for some energon?" Starscream  
walked to the door, motioning for Soundwave to follow.

* * *

"Are you sure Knocker? I mean Starscream is getting suspicious, and I honestly don't  
think that it will be easy to cover for you the next time." Breakdown was always anxious  
after the last time Starscream had caught Knockout sneaking off board. He knew that Starscream had a unique way of punishing mechs that had not followed his command.

He was just worried for his friend and most trusted partner.

"Breakdown. Stop being so paranoid and ﬁx me up that ground bridge will ya."  
Breakdown didn't argue. He knew that his Knocks would never give in, especially when  
he was in the brig for 10 joors straight. It was torture for him. Knockout was looking for a  
good race after being locked in a room for so long.

Knockout was leaning impatiently against the wall as his partner prepared a ground  
bridge.

"Just know that if Starscream ﬁnds out, I'm not covering for you. This will be your own  
problem. I'll just provide transportation." Breakdown pushed down on the lever  
activating the ground bridge. "I'll send you a set of coordinates through the comm  
link...just make sure to be there within 4 joors...and don'ttt..."

He was interrupted in the middle of his sentence as Knockout switched to his alternate  
form and did a burn out before taking off through the swirling portal. The portal vanished  
leaving Breakdown alone in the smoky room.

Breakdown sighed, knowing that he would be responsible to clean up the tire marks left  
on the ground. That's just how Knocks was. Nothing could change that stubborn mech  
and his ignorant ways.

'Now how was he going to hide this mess from everybody?' He was thinking of different  
ways to cover the evidence up while he went to the cleaning room for supplies. He had  
nothing.

Breakdown quickly shifted to the door, turning up his audios. He stiffened when he  
heard pedesteps coming closer the rec-room, his current location.

"Scrap, this is just great!" He thought out loud as he hid behind the energon converter.

* * *

"Sooooo, you really think that Breakdown has feelings for Arachnid?" Thundercracker

asked Skywarp curiously.

"Yah! Knockout m'self said so!" he chuckled a little, looking at the surprised seeker.

"Wow, I would not think that anyone could fall for that freak! All of those legs creep me  
out."

"Uggggg, tell me about it." Skywarp agreed with his two seekers neared they rec-room for some energon while they were off duty. The doors automatically slid open, releasing a puff of white smoke, and the smell of burning  
rubber.

"Primus!" Thundercracker coughed.

"What on Cybertron happened in here! Annnd...what is that fragging smell!"

Breakdown sighed in relief and came out of hiding. He had ﬁgured that it would be the  
Decepticons Second in Command.

He swore that his spark had skipped a beat when he saw who the two were. 'Absolutely  
great!' He thought. 'Both of Starscreams trine-mates!' He didn't know what was worse,  
Starscream or both Thundercracker and Skywarp.

Skywarp took a few paces toward Breakdown. "What in the name of the all-spark  
happened here! It looks like fragging Unicron passed by for a visit!"

Breakdown put his hands up in defense and scowled under his breath.

Thundercracker turned toward the door and contacted Starscream for their trine-bond.  
"Screamer, we have a situation in the rec-room."

* * *

Thanks for reading my ﬁrst ever Fanﬁction! Yay! I'll update the next chapter soon! You'll understand the name of the Fanfic in the future.


	2. The 12 Cylinders

***bangs head against wall* How dare I! I have had this completed for a while now, **  
**and have forgotten to post it! My goodness! Well here is the next chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

Knockout was speeding down a main road, zooming past the other drivers while he  
searched for the right turn. People were honking at him left and right as he ﬂew by. He  
was headed for a small illegal street race just little ways of of the exit. He heard from  
another racer, one that he had beat 'of course', that this little group met there every  
week at the same time. He took the humans advise and decided to take a little drive.

"This had better be worth it!" he hissed under his breath as another human honked at his careless driving. "Slag this!" He started going even faster passing every car until he approached his exit and quickly turned onto it**.**

The rest of the drive went by with no disturbances. The road seemed almost deserted,  
the perfect place for a nice race.

When Knockout pulled into the lot it was full of cars and racers alike. There were some  
nice uncommon rides there. He saw many imported cars, and muscle cars. Those types  
were quite normal at a street race like this one. Knockout was on the hunt for the exotic/  
expensive cars that you normally didn't see. Seeing how popular this circuit was, he  
figured that there might be some here... and he was correct. He spotted an Audi R8, a  
Lamborghini Murcielago, and a Mustang Boss 302 at the starting line...they were ready  
to race. These people don't mess around, that's just the way he likes it...eyes on the  
prize.

'All we need here is a nice lookin' Aston Martin DBS.' He though to himself.

He pulls up in the next open spot after the Mustang Boss. "This is going to be juicy."  
Knockout stated excitedly.

"That it is." A car was pulling up into the next spot.

Knockout slightly moved his rear view mirror to get a glimpse of the next comparator.  
Knockout had his work cut out for him.

A black and red Bugatti Veyron Super Sport pulled in the spot next to Knockout. His  
engines rumbled in appeal for the multi-million dollar speed demon. "Wow, aren't you a  
bit noticeable to be out racing?" He spoke in his deep calm voice.

"Aren't you?" Knockout just noticed the driver to the vehicle, who had responded to his  
question. It was a human femme. 'Interesting' he thought. She was wearing a ruby-red  
tank top with a black sports bra underneath it, providing the extra needed layer. Her  
bottom half was not visible in the driver's seat. Her hair was long and wavy. It was a dark  
chocolate color with some lighter natural looking highlights. Her eyes a dark shade of hazelnut. She had a slimming ﬁgure for a human, curves were curves, cybertronian or not.

The femme rolled her windows up, as the race was about to start.

Another femme went out and stood in front of the cars at the starting line, signaling to  
each of the drivers to make sure they were ready.

She raised her left arm...then her right...then swung both arms down to the ground  
as all of the racers sped off. All of the cars had a good start with little to no wheel spin.  
The Bugatti, and the Lambo were little ways ahead of the Aston Martin, the Mustang,  
and the Audi.

"Oh no you don't! Don't you thing that I'm gonna give up that easy!" Knockout growled to  
himself. The race was going by much faster than he had imagined. Knockout was  
always focused in his races, but he was far from it today. The race was already half over  
and no progress was made.

He sped up, but his efforts failed when the Lambo started to block him from passing.  
Out of anger he rear-ended the Lamborghini, sending it screeching and swerving off of  
the road.

"Haha! That's whet you get!" Knockout sped up some more so he could catch up to the  
Bugatti. What an effort it had been, to not even be able to pass it once he had caught up  
to it. "Alright you, party's over!" He was just about to rear-end the Bugatti like he had the  
Lambo, but the femme driver saw it coming and picked up speed in order to get away  
from the angered Aston Martin...leaving Knockout in its dusty tracks.

He didn't think that it was even possible how fast that car was going! It was  
unbelievable! And there was no way that he could win his race now.

He came to a screeching halt right next to the Bugatti at the ﬁnish line. He was very  
angry.

"Second Place! How dare this even happen! I have never lost like this!" He didn't notice  
that the driver got out of the Bugatti and was walking over to him.

She knocked on his window, startling him out of his little ﬁt. "Hey! What the hell was that  
all about! You nearly killed that other driver, and tried to bump me out as well! Who do  
you think you are!"

After a few seconds she shifted to try and get a glimpse inside, but the windows were to  
heavily tinted. She huffed. "Would you come out here so I can talk to you face to  
face!?"He seriously didn't need this nonsense. Before she could say anything more he sped off  
down the road, heading to the provided coordinates.

* * *

**Hope that you like! I'll update soon! Also...happy Veterans Day!**


End file.
